


Du bist der Einzige

by DragomirPrincess



Category: One Piece
Genre: Food Kink, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragomirPrincess/pseuds/DragomirPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein kleiner Oneshot über Ben und Shanks.Ich wurde genötigt den Oneshot zu schrieben :D Er beruht auf diesem Bild. Ich finde es sagt eine Menge über den Inhalt der Geshcichte aus :) http://i125.photobucket.com/albums/p44/damienaurora/ONE%20PIECE/10800249.jpg Yaoi, BenxShanks, vielleicht etwas Fluff :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Du bist der Einzige

"Shanks", murrte ich, "Trockne dich ab." Ich wedelte mit dem Handtuch auf und ab, auch wenn er es eh nicht sehen konnte, weil er mir den Rücken zugewandt hatte und nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als seinen Körper zur Schau zu stellen. Okay, sein Körper war fantastisch und dass die Sonne auf seiner Haut glitzerte, machte es nicht weniger ansehnlich, aber trotzdem.  
Schnell wandte ich den Blick ab um nicht in Schwärmereien zu verfallen. Das hatte er eindeutig nicht verdient. Schließlich war ich sauer auf ihn.  
Als er mir nicht zu hörte, seufzte ich und kam zu ihm.  
"Shanks, trockne dich ab. Du wirst nur krank." Ich sprach entnervt weiter: "Du bist schon oft genug den ganzen Tag im Bett, wenn du einen Kater hast. Du musst nicht auch noch krank werden. Die neueren Mitglieder denken schon, ich wäre der Kapitän, weil du nie da bist."  
Er drehte sich zu mir um und seine Haare leuchteten rot in der Sonne. Sie waren so anders als meine, die bereits ergrauten und ich liebte es sie so in der Sonne glänzen zu sehen.  
"Das ist Unsinn, Ben. Niemand der jemals versucht hätte mit dir stocksteifem Fisch zu trinken, würde dich je für einen Piratenkapitän, geschweige denn einen der vier Kaiser halten. Außerdem sind wir die Rothaar-Piraten." Er griff laut lachend eine meiner grauen Strähnen und zwirbelte sie um seinen Finger. Ich sah ihn durchdringend an. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass ich es ihm übel nahm, dass er -mal wieder- mit der Barkeeperin in der Bar des gestrigen Abends geflirtet hatte. Stattdessen zog er mich auf.  
Warum war ich nochmal mit meinem Kapitän zusammen, wenn er seine Versprechungen mir gegenüber eh nicht hielt?  
Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen und gehen -sollte er doch krank werden-, als er meinen Arm griff und sich an meinen Körper drückte, wobei er meine gerade getrocknete Haut wieder mit Wasser bedeckte, dass mich im kalten Wind schaudern ließ. "Außerdem magst du es doch nass", hauchte er in mein Ohr und knabberte an meinem Ohrläppchen.  
"Shanks ", murrte ich, aber er lies nicht von mir ab.  
"Obwohl, klebrig schien dir ja noch besser gefallen zu haben. Du warst nie so laut wie damals." Seine Zunge glitt in mein Ohr und wo seine Hände schon wieder waren, war sowieso vollkommen unangebracht. An einem Strand! An einem öffentlichen Strand!  
Ich versuchte mich zu zwingen nicht auf die Berührung zu reagieren, aber seine Finger waren so geschickt. Allein der Gedanke, was sie damals angestellt hatten, als alles klebrig gewesen war, verhinderte, dass ich mich beherrschen konnte.  
"Erinner mich bloß nicht daran", brummte ich so beherrscht wie es ging, "Alles war danach so klebrig. Du hast dich tagelang in mein Bett gelegt zum Schlafen."  
Shanks lachte mir ins Ohr.  
"Das war schön", schwelgte er. "Jede Nacht durfte ich an deiner Seite liegen. Du erlaubst es mir ja nie."  
Wie konnte er so anklagend sein, während er mit der Hand in meiner Hose steckte?  
"Shanks, hör auf damit", brachte ich hervor und stöhnte nur dank meiner enormen Körperbeherrschung nicht lauthals auf, als er seine Finger fester um mein Glied schloss.  
"Nein", weigerte er sich kurzerhand, "Du bist viel zu angespannt. Niemand wird hier auftauchen und uns umbringen wollen. Wir sind hier um uns zu entspannen und eben im Wasser warst du noch so locker. Und jetzt schon wieder als wärst du meine Mutter." Er sha mich anschuldigend an. Manchmal brauchte Shanks ja auch genau das. Er war so kindisch manchmal!  
Als ich nicht widersprach, schien er das Thema für abgehakt zu halten und drängte sich noch näher an meinen Körper und schaffte es irgendwie mich mit seinen Beine so festzuhalten, dass ich trotz der Tatsache, dass er mich mit einer Hand eigentlich nicht hätte halten können dürfen, besonders weil diese ja sehr geschäftig am Werke war und mir Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb, nicht entkommen konnte.  
"Also, wo waren wir?"; hakte er nach, während er von meinem Ohr zu meiner Wange hinab küsste.  
"Ach ja. Klebrig ~", säuselte es. "Weißt du noch, wo es alles war?"  
Natürlich wusste ich das noch! Wie hätte ich es vergessen können?

~Flashback~

Ich stand in der Küche und machte gerade Teig für Kekse, aber er war so flüssig, als ich ihn mit dem Holzlöffel umrührte und mich gerade fragte, ob es so sein musste, als eine Hand sich an mir vorbei und in die Teigschale stahl.  
Ich hatte Shanks nicht hören können, aber merkte sofort, dass er es war, da er sich lasziv an meinen Körper drückte, bevor er mit einem im Teig getauchten Finger lachen zurück sprang und ihn in seinen Mund steckte.  
"Mhhh ~", drückte er seinen gefallen aus, als seine Zunge sich aus seinem Mund schlich und den Teig komplett wegleckte.  
"Was wird das denn, Kapitän?", hakte ich nach und drehte mich zu ihm noch immer umrührend und mit der Schale in der Hand.  
"Ich bewundere deine Backkünste", grinste er und versenkte den Finger erneut in der Schale und in seinem Mund, bevor ich ihn daran hätte hindern können.  
"Backkünste heißt es, weil man den Teig backen muss. Also lass den Teig über, damit ich ihn backen kann."  
Ich wollte ihn aus der Küche werfen. Schließlich hatte er unbedingt Kekse gewollt!  
Es schmollte mich an. "Ben-chan. Ach komm schon. Nur noch einmal."  
Er kam zu mir und sah mich unschuldig wie ein Kind an.  
"Ich teile auch mit dir", lachte er dann keck.  
Erneut verschwanden seine Finger in der Schale und er leckte sie ab. Doch statt zu schlucken versiegelte er meine Lippen mit seinen und schob den Teig in meinen Mund hinüber.  
Ich erschauerte. Es fühlte sich so seltsam an, als der Teig durch unsere Spucke flüssiger wurde und sich in unser beider Mündern ausbreitete.  
Der Kuss nahm mein gesamtes Gehirn ein und ich merkte kaum, dass Shanks die Schale hinter mich auf die Anrichte stellte und begann mein Hemd zu öffnen.  
Atemlos trennte ich mich irgendwann doch von ihm. "Shanks", keuchte ich und sah ihm in die dunklen Augen. Mein Körper war unglaublich empfindlich. Er hatte mich solange nicht mehr berührt und egal wie wenig ich es mit meinem Verstand vereinbaren konnte, sprach ich voller Lust weiter: "Nimm mich."  
Shanks grinste und antwortete mir nicht. Stattdessen streckte er die Hand an mir vorbei aus und innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er eine ganze Hand voll Teig über meine Brust verteilt und wischte extra noch etwas von der Mitte aus zu meinen Brustwarzen.  
Ich sah ihn entsetzt an. "Shanks, was wird das?"  
Doch die Frage beantwortete sich von selbst, als er begann jedes bisschen des Teigs von meiner Brust zu lecken und das genüsslich langsam und leise schnurrend, als wäre er eine Katze. Besonders an den eben noch so sorgfältig bedeckten Stellen, verharrte er und mein Herz pumpte mein Blut überall und viel zu schnell hin. Er knabberte und leckte und trieb mich durch die unaufhörliche Berührung an diesen Stellen fast den Verstand verlieren.  
Ich krallte mich an der Kante hinter mir fest und stöhnte ohne daran zu denken, wo wir waren. Mein ganzer Körper war heiß und Shanks so schnell und flink, dass ich meine Hose erst als nicht mehr an ihrem Platz bemerken konnte, als mein Kapitän teig über meine überaus steife Erektion verteilte.  
Oh Gott. Oh Gott, raste es mir durch den Kopf und ich wollte ihm sagen, dass er nicht konnte. Dass er nicht durfte. Dass es mich den Verstand kosten würde, wenn er das tat, aber ich brachte nur Stöhnen und Keuchen hervor.  
Und dann war es zu spät.  
Er hatte die Spur des herablaufenden Teigs nachgeleckt und schloss seinen Mund um mich, als er vor mir auf die Knie sank und ich warf den Kopf seinen Namen mehr schreiend als stöhnend nach hinten.  
Was er mit seiner Zunge anstellte raubte mir den Verstand. Ich konnte nicht einmal mehr sagen, wo sei war und wo nicht und er nahm mich so tief in seinen Mund auf, dass ich es kaum für möglich hielt.  
"Shanks", brachte ich irgendwie seinen Namen über meine Lippen. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte. "Hör auf. Ich... ich... ahh." Es schien ihm vollkommen egal, was ich sagen wollte, denn stattdessen fuhr er mit seinen Zähnen über die empfindliche Haut und ich konnte nicht anders, als zu kommen, auch wenn ich es noch so wenig wollte.  
Mit einem lachen, entließ er mich aus der Hitze seines Munds und pustete neckend kalte Haut gegen meine Männlichkeit, während er aufstand und schluckte.  
Er leckte sich die Lippen."Wenn der Teig gut schmeckt, war das fantastisch."  
Ich schämte mich und bedeckte mein junges Gesicht mit den Händen. Ich war ehrlichgesagt noch nicht wirklich lange schwul und hatte generell nie viel Sex gehabt. Geschweige denn, dass jemand so etwas mit mir getan hatte.  
"Shanks, das...", setzte ich an, aber er erstickte meine Wort im Ansatz, als er mich erneut in einen Kuss voller Teig verwickelte. Der Geschmack war diesmal jedoch viel herber und mir wurde klar, dass das daran lag, dass ich seinen Mund eben mit etwas ganz anderem gefüllt hatte.  
"Willst du es zurückgeben?", grinste Shanks mich dann an. "Dann brauchst du kein schlechtes Gewissen haben."  
Er las in mir wie ein Buch und das machte mich so ungemein glücklich, dass ich unbewusst nickte und sah, wie sein Hemd und seine Hose seinen Körper verließen.  
Ich schluckte. Was hatte ich da zu gestimmt? Ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis eine Zigarette zu rauchen um meine Nerven zu beruhigen, aber ich hatte weder eine Zigarette zur Hand, noch hätte Shanks das gut geheißen, also fuhr ich mir nur fahrig durchs Haar, dass an meiner verschwitzten Haut klebte.  
Ich wär niemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass da noch Teig war, noch weniger als ich sah, dass Shanks es anscheinend auch ziemlich genossen hatte, obwohl er doch nur mich berührt hatte. Der Rothaarige schien sich der Schale aber ziemlich bewusst, denn er griff sie und stellte sie auf den Tisch neben sich um seinen Körper ebenfalls in eine Schicht des Teigs zu hüllen. Ich schluckte erneut bei dem Anblick der kleinen Schokostückchen, die seinen Körper herunter glitten. Dieser Mann vereinte sovieles in sich. Schönheit, Stärke, Mut. Er war der perfekte Pirat und Mann und generell war alles, was er tat, am Ende von Erfolg gekrönt.  
Ich bewunderte noch einen Moment seinen Körper, als ich merkte, dass er mich erwartend ansah.  
Er lehnte am Tisch und grinste sein übliches Lächeln, bis ich langsam begann den Teig von seinem Körper zu lecken und er genussvoll die Augen schloss.  
Ich hielt mich an seinen Hüften fest, als ich versuchte seine Bewegungen nachzuahmen und Shanks zeigte mir, dass ich es richtig machte, in dem es seine Hand in meinem Haar versenkte und mich somit doch leicht lenkte, aber genießende Laute von sich gab.  
Ich nahm gerade meinen Mut zusammen und leckte über das pulsierende Glied, vor meiner Nase, als die Tür aufging.  
"Hol dir selber was zu essen, Lou", hörte ich Yasopp sagen und erstarrte in jeder meiner Bewegungen, als mir klar wurde, was es war, dass die beiden zuerst sehen würde.  
Mich. Nackt auf den Knien vor unserem Kapitän.  
Oh Gott! Scham zerfraß mich. Ich musste aussehen... aussehen wie... wie-  
"Oh Gott"; stieß Lou aus und erhob dann die Stimme. "Leute! Ihr werdet es nicht glauben! Der Kapitän und Ben treiben's auf dem Küchentisch!" Sein Stimme halte durchs ganze Schiff und vor Entsetzen blieb ich noch immer starr und Yasopp schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Lou", murrte er.  
"Willst du auch noch Karten verkaufen oder ein Foto schießen?", fragte Shanks ohne die Miene zu verziehen. Warum war er so locker? Natürlich, weil nicht er wie eine Schlampe aussah, sondern ich.  
ich drehte meinen Kopf aus seine Hand und ging auf Entfernung. Es fiel mir nicht so leicht so gesehen zu werden, wie es anscheinend meinem Kapitän fiel.  
Ich versuchte durch eine schützende Körperhaltung zu verhindern, dass mein Körper so einsehbar war.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm ich eine Bewegung seitens Shanks war, wusste aber nicht, was er tat. Die Tür schloss sich jedoch wieder und Yasopp schien Lou noch irgendwie anzufahren, aber ich verstand die Wort nicht.  
"Hey", kam Shanks dann hinter mich. "Tut mir leid. Ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so früh wieder an Bord kommen würden."  
Ich warf ihm das gar nicht vor, aber es machte es zumindest etwas besser.  
"Komm, wir gehen in mein Zimmer. Da sind wir allein."  
Ich mochte den Gedanken nicht und löste meine Haltung deshalb auch kaum.  
"Wir hören jetzt nicht auf", stellte Shanks kurzerhand fest. "Du wolltest, dass ich dich nehme und vorher hören wir nicht auf. Außerdem ist noch Teig da."  
Wie als wäre jetzt alles geklärt drückte er mir die Schale in die Hand und zog mich nackt wie ich war auf den Flur.  
"Shanks!" Ich wollte ihn genau darauf aufmerksam machen, aber er hörte gar nicht zu.  
Und ich fühlte mich verpflichtet ihm etwas zurückzugeben, also folgte ich ihm, auch wenn es mir missfiel.  
Wir begegnetem keinem auf dem Weg und ich hinterfragte es nicht.  
Als wir in der Kapitänskajüte ankamen, schloss er die Tür sogar ab und zog mich dann zum Bett. Wo ich bereit war das eben unterbrochene fortzuführen, jedoch von dem Rothaarigen davon abgehalten wurde.  
"Vergiss den Teig", meinte er und drückte mich zu Bett, wobei der restliche Teig sich quer über mich und sein Bett verteilte und ziemlich schnell auch an ihm klebte, als er mich küsste und damit jeden Gedanken an eben vertrieb, als er unsere Erektionen an einander rieb.  
"Ich erfüll dir jetzt diene Bitte", sagte er und tauchte seinen Finger in eine der Teigpfützen neben mir.  
Was hatte er jetzt wieder vor?, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, als ich den feuchten Finger zwischen meine Pobacken gleiten spürte.  
Der Finger glitt dank dem Teig mühelos in mich, aber ich zog mich eng um ihn zusammen. Die Berührung war ungewohnt und es war lange her seit den vorherigen Malen.  
Ich presste meine Augen zusammen und keuchte leicht als er sich in mir bewegte. Ich war so unglaublich erregt und als er weitere Teig bedeckte Finger nacheinander in mich schob, war da kaum Schmerz. Besonders weil seine Lippen und Zunge wieder erstaunliche Dinge mit meinem Körper anstellten. Ob nun auf meinem Mund oder an Hals und Brust war mir egal.  
Ich wand mich unter seinen Fingern.  
"Shanks", stöhnt eich seinen Namen und es fiel mir schwer nicht zu sabbern und irgendwie meinen Mund wieder zu schließen, unfähig meine Bitte zu wiederholen, aber er schien sie auch so zu verstehen, denn sein Körper schob sich zwischen meine Beine und seine Finger verließen mich.  
ich hatte kaum die Chance Luft zu holen, bevor er sich in mich schob und mir mit seiner Größe trotz der gleitenden Teigreste Schmerzen bereitete und Tränen in die Augen trieb.  
Er küsste meinen Tränen ohne Worte weg und begann ganz langsam nur sich in mir zu bewegen.

~Flashback Ende~

Ich konnte damals und heute nicht sagen, wie lang es ging, wie lang es dauerte bis der Schmerz weg war und ich mich unter ihm wand, stöhnte und mich ihm vor Lust entgegentrieb, aber ich war so unglaublich laut, dass meine Stimme am nächsten Tag ganz kratzig war und wir waren so bewegt in unseren Taten, dass sich der Teig über das gesamte Bett verteilte.  
Und als wir beide stöhnend kamen, in einander verschränkt, verließ erneut Shanks Name meine Lippen. Laut genug, damit das ganze Schiff ihn hören konnte und uns -und, dass wir zumindest Liebhaber waren- zum Gesprächsthema des nächsten Tages und der folgenden Trinkorgien machte.  
Wir hatten das Bett nicht gesäubert bevor wir einschliefen und tatsächlich hatte das Bett noch nach drei Reinigungen geklebt.

Ich wollte Shanks gerade auf seine Frage antworten, als ich spürte wo seine Hand hin wanderte und mich entsetzt den Mund öffnen ließ nur um auf zu stöhnen, als sein Finger vollkommen trocken in mich eindrang.  
"Der Teig war sogar da", säuselte er und erreichte mit seinen Lippen eine meiner Brustwarzen.  
"Und hier. Vermutlich die empfindlichste Stelle deines Körpers."  
Seine Zähne schrappten über genau diese Stelle und es versetze meine Gedanken in Drehungen.  
"Shanks, nein, ich.... ahhh.... will nicht", versuchte ich ihm zu vermitteln,. während ein weiterer Finger in mich eindrang und ich mich an seine Schultern klammerte. "Wir sind an einem Strand", versuchte ich es erneut, aber bekam keine Reaktion.  
Ich mochte altmodisch sein, aber mir war es im Bett am liebsten, auch wenn es meinen Puls zum rasen brachte es andern Orten zu tun, hatte Shanks doch manchmal das Bedürfnis es an Orten zu tun, über die ich mit keinem sprach. Für eine Sekunde erinnerte ich mich daran, dass wir doch tatsächlich mal in einer dunklen Gasse getan hatten, während auf der Hauptstraße Marinesoldaten uns jagten.  
Ich liebte jede Berührung von Shanks, aber wenn er mich nahm, obwohl ich nein sagte, rollte ich mich abends, während er trank lieber, in meinem Bett zusammen und fragte mich, warum ich ihn so unendlich liebte und er mir nur leere Versprechungen gab.  
Und als er mich zu Boden drückte, war es erneut so ein Moment, indem ich so von Lust getrieben war, dass ich ihn nicht wegstoßen konnte, aber im Nachhinein darüber trauerte.  
"Egal", hauchte er gegen meinen Hals und küsste mich.  
Mein Körper streckten sich seinen Fingern entgegen, erhitzt von Erinnerungen und jetzigen Taten, während er mir die Badehose vom Körper zog und anschließend wieder seine Finger in mich schob und spreizte, bis mein Körper schweißgebadet und voller Sand, nach ihm flehte und ich meine Bitte nicht einmal mehr in Worte fassen konnte.  
Er war vorsichtig, als er in mich eindrang und küsste mich und strich über meinen erhitzten Körper.  
Jede seiner Bewegungen war so zart und niemals tat er mir weh. Ich stöhnte seinen Namen. In diesen Momenten war es mir egal, ob er seltsame Vorlieben hatte, ob er mit anderen schlief oder krank wurde, in diesen Momenten war er so zart zu mir, dass ich unter seinen Berührungen zu schmelzen begann.  
Ich stöhnte für ihn und bewegte mich mit ihm.  
Ich bäumte mich auf, als er das Nervenbündel in meinem Inneren traf, dass den Moment noch so viel intensiver war und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft, als ich kam.  
Ich atmete schwer unter ihm, als er sich langsam aus mir zog und sich neben mich in den Sand fallen ließ.  
"Ich habe überall Sand", murrte ich, als mein Atem sich beruhigt hatte. Ich hörte Shanks leise Lachen, während er mich an sich zog und meine Schläfe küsste.  
"Ich liebe dich", hauchte er gegen meine Haare und ich merkte, dass ich ihn jetzt sagen musste, was ich fühlte, weil ich es sonst nicht ertragen hätte.  
"Tust du nicht", murmelte ich leise und rückte von ihm weg. "Zumindest nicht so wie ich dich." ich wusste, dass ich verletzt klang, aber das war ich ach. Ich sah ihn nicht an, konnte ich doch seinen Blick nicht ertragen, wenn er mir sagen würde, dass das stimmte.  
Ich hörte wie Shanks sich auf dem Sand bewegte und spürte dann die Hand auf meiner Schulter. "Ben, was redest du? Natürlich liebe ich dich." Warum klang er denn jetzt verletzt?  
Ich entzog mich seinem Griff und setzte mich auf.  
"Tust du nicht. Dann würdest du nicht ständig mit andern flirten. Dann wäre ich mehr für dich, als ein Liebhaber. Dann wären wir ein verdammtes Paar!" Ich sah ihn wütend an. Klar war es albern, dass mir das nach all den Jahren auffiel, in denen wir nur eine sexuelle Beziehung geführt hatten, aber es musste jetzt einfach heraus. "Ich will nicht nur einer von vielen sein, mit denen du schläfst."  
Ich sah wie das Lächeln von dem Gesicht des Rothaarigen gewischt wurde und er den ernsten Blick annahm, der mich immer merken ließ, dass Shanks mir doch ähnlich war und nicht nur zum Spaß lebte. Dass er wusste, was wichtig war.  
"Ben, warum fühlst du dich so? Wie lange fühlst du dich so?", schien er seine Frage selber zu korrigieren. "Ich habe nie mit jemand anderem geschlafen. Warum hast du nie gesagt, dass es dich stört, wenn ich mit anderen flirte. Ich dachte, du weißt, dass ich nur dich liebe." Er schien wirklich betroffen davon zu sein wie ich mich fühlte und mein Innerstes zog sich zusammen.  
Er hatte nie jemand anderen gehabt?  
Es war nur ich gewesen, mit dem er seinen Körper geteilt hatte? Den er diese Nähe hatten spüren lassen?  
Mit einem Mal fühlte ich mich schrecklich doof.  
Wie hatte ich Shanks das unterstellen können, war er doch der treuste aller Menschen, denen ich je begegnet war.  
"Es tut mir leid", sagte er dann und zog mich an sich.  
Meine Wut war verpufft.  
"Wirklich?", fragte ich und suchte seinen Blick.  
"Natürlich, Ben. Es gibt niemanden, der so unglaublich perfekt ist wie du."  
Ich sah ihn an und alles schien sich in Wohlgefallen aufzulösen. Niemals konnten diese Augen lügen. Eine Träne rann meine Wange hinab. "Gott, Shanks, mich hat keiner mehr zum Weinen gebracht seit ich zehn war!"  
Dann küsste ich ihn einfach.  
"Ich liebe dich, Shanks. Über Alles", hauchte ich.  
"Sag mir nächstes Mal sofort was dich bedrückt." Shanks strich meine Wange entlang. "Für dich würde ich sogar mit dem Trinken aufhören."  
"Auf keinen Fall!", lachte ich auf, "Du bist unausstehlich, wenn du auf Entzug bist."  
Ich ließ mich von ihm an sich ziehen. "Und hören tust du eh nicht auf mich. Aber beschwer dich nicht, wenn du krank wirst. Ich hab dich gewarnt."  
Der Rothaarige lachte.

Alles war wieder beim Alten und doch soviel besser, weil ich wusste, dass ich der einzige in seinem Leben war.

Allerdings war ich es, der die nächste Woche im Bett lag und gepflegt werden musste, was der Kapitän höchst persönlich übernahm, was meine Schlafrate allerdings nicht unbedingt erhöhte.  
Nassgeschwitzte Haut verträgt sich wohl leider noch weniger mit kaltem Wind als Seewasser.


End file.
